


The 65th Annual Hunger Games (Finnick's Story)

by Combatblonde



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatblonde/pseuds/Combatblonde
Summary: This is Finnick's Hunger Games. This is what happened when Finnick was 14 years old and had to fight for his life.





	1. The Beginning

The 65th Annual Hunger Games.

That’s today.

I should be getting ready for today, getting dolled up. But instead I’m swimming, swimming beside salmon, and rainbow trout with my sister and brother yelling at me to get back on the boat so we can get ready. But I can’t, the ocean is the only place that calms me, and while I’m living a hellhole of a life, I know it could be worse. I know that not being the Capitol’s lapdogs does have consequences. I know that I could live in a district without an ocean. But right now, all I want is for a life of swimming and laughter and the breeze in my hair. Today is one of the best days District 4 has had in a while, it’s perfectly warm with a slight wind to cool us off every once in a while, and all the wildlife is exposed.

It’s not right that today is so perfect for a day that’s so malign.

  
“Finnick! Get your fucking ass over here or I swear to god I’m leaving without you” Rose yells.

Yeah, Rose has never been the sweet type. She’s the one who taught me how to kill a fish with my bare hands. And while I know she wouldn’t leave without me, I know she would really rough me up if I didn’t get back to the boat.

As soon as I reach the boat I hear Rose and Sam grit there teeth and not say a word to me. But, as soon as we reach the dock. Sam hands me fried fish (a rarity) and Rose hands me a fish pendant, while I hand Sam an expensive fishing hook, and Rose a knot guide, one that shows how to make even the most intricate knots. We then all grimly say

  
“Happy Hunger Games”

  
At my house my mother is yelling at me to get into my trousers and fussing over whether Rose’s hair looks pretty enough. Because that’s what we should be worried about right now, hair, not the imminent death of some poor sucker’s children. I don’t think I’m going to get chosen, but I’m pretty sure that’s what all tributes think before they get chosen.

Sam, who works in the industrial boats has survived his years of the Hunger Games, and is 19, but still seems concerned, even though he won’t get picked. Rose, who just turned 18, has the most to be worried about, she put her name in twenty times. But, she looks like like she normally does. Okay, maybe she looks a little more hostile, but she doesn’t look worried. I try to tell myself that if Rose can do it, so can I, but if we’re being honest, it doesn’t help.

  
Rose then takes my hand, and drags me to the square. Rose squares me up, puts her hand on my shoulder, and says

  
“I love you”with such force that it feels like a command. I say

  
“I love you too, Rose” but I say it with a smile. Suddenly, she doesn’t look so strong, and she looks like she might cry. But, she doesn’t.

  
“Go to your place, I’ll see you afterwards” She says.

  
I stand in place with all the other 14 year olds. I try to stay still, try not to make a break for it and head to the ocean. This is my third year doing this so I thought it would get easier. I was wrong.

  
First, we hear the same speech they give every year of how the Treaty got into place and blah, blah, blah. Then, Trillie, the women who calls our names, comes onto the stage and places her hand into the bowl to pick a girl.

  
“Kasie Winters”

Oh god. I think I’m going to be sick. Kasie Winters is a 12 year old. And only once, in 65 years has a 12 year old won the Hunger Games. Today, The odds are not in Kasie’s favor. She has tears pouring out of her eyes, and some Peacekeeper pushes her up to the stage. God, this is fucked up.

  
But, because we’re on a timed schedule, promptly as Kasie reaches the stage. A boy’s name is called  
“Finnick Odair”

That name sounds awfully familiar, and I’m in some kind of daze until heads start turning and eyes make there way to mine. But, I’m looking around to find Finnick Odair. And then I realize. That’s my name. That’s me. I look at Rose. And for the first time in 14 years I see her cry. I see her struggling to get to me while other people push her down. I see her with wide eyes and an open mouth probably making some guttural sound that I cannot hear. I see her going to her knees, and I’m about to lose it. But then I think of the cameras.

  
So, even though I’m sweating buckets, and feel bile in my mouth. I keep a stoic face on to feign that The Hunger Games does not affect me. That I am immune. That this is boring, and I make my way up to the stage without giving anyone the satisfaction of seeing me break. I can’t say the same for Kasie though, she has definitely been crying. While I don’t blame her, I wish she’d stop so that she might have a chance to survive. Speaking of chances, mine seem pretty slim. I’m only 14.

  
I try to think of my assets. I’m good looking, or so I’ve been told, so maybe my green eyes and symmetrical face can get me some sponsors. I’m also good with a trident and I’m a swimmer. But, what are the chances that a trident will be in the Cornucopia, and what are the chances I’ll get the trident before a Career. Trellie finishes up her speech and then we’re pushed into a room. One that is the most decadent thing I’ve seen in my life. Plush couches, furnished wood, and even air conditioning. Great, living in luxury to die a day later. It’s like plumping a pig.

  
Then, my visitors come. My best friend Ryan comes in with definite tears down his face and says “You have to try, at least go down trying because who else is gonna go surfing with me and make jokes about how life sucks”.

  
Then, my mother and father who say they love me and can barely hold back their tears. Then Sam, who has always been quiet, meek, and shy around everyone I know. He looks at me with trepidation, and pulls me into a tenacious hug.

“You’re the best brother in the world”. And I’m so stunned because never has Sam been this forthcoming in all his life.

  
Finally Rose comes in. She skips the pleasantries and says

  
“You’re good looking Finnick, you can use this to your advantage, play off the beautiful angle, and you know how to make knots. So make sure you have rope, but try however you can to get a trident because that way you could win.”

  
I’m soaking up all the information she is giving. Cause I know she’s on my side, that she is fighting for me. No. With me. Then she says “You can win.” More to assure herself I think. But it helps. And as the Peacekeepers are pulling her out of the room when I hear a distant “I love you”.

I didn’t even get a chance to say a word.


	2. Mentors

Kasie and I are pushed into a car to go onto a train. It seems a little redundant to use so many vehicles of transportation, but I guess nobody asked me. I try to remember everything I’ve learned in my life about the Hunger Games and how I could win. The knots I’ve made. The swimming adventures I’ve been on. How to hold my breath. How to spear a fish. But all of this seems futile when I have less than 5% chance of winning.

I consider teaming up with Kasie, but know that she would probably be more of a burden than someone who is useful. I would have to take care of her. And if I could I save her I would but she’s already given up, and that’s when I know she’s beyond saving. I might as well try to save myself because if there’s any chance I have in winning this thing, it starts with not giving up.

Once we’re out of the car, the reporters are surrounding us with their flashing lights and yells. I hear my name everywhere. But again, I look straight ahead, and act as if they mean nothing.

We get on the train and we have a couple of mentors. There’s Max the most recent victor of age 24, who won by her amazing skills in hand to hand combat, an older woman in her mid 60s or 70s named Mags that I don’t kow how she won, and Raphael a duplicitous man in his mid 30s who I vividly remember turning his back on his Career allies early in the game and deviously setting a girl on fire.

The first thing I hear when I get on the train is Raphael’s guffaw.

“Oh this outta be good, we got the youngsters this year! I’m sure they’ll die early on.” Ugh. For some reason, out of all the things that have happened today. This upsets me the most.

Not because what the Capitol has done is right. But, because this man, who has already written us off, is pretending to be a part of the Capitol and not fighting for us.

This man, is supposed to be one of us. One of the people that thinks this is wrong. But, he’s treating it like the Capitol people. As if this really is a game.

I charge at Raphael, taking a dinner table knife, baring my teeth, about hurt this pathetic man when suddenly two hands are on me. At first, I assume it’s the Peacekeepers and think I’ll be in such deep shit for trying to hurt a mentor, that they’ll hurt my family. But it’s Max. And while Max give me a stiff look. I can tell she’s impressed. And then Max speaks,

“First rule, No attacking your mentors. Second rule, You have to make people like you, which should be easy enough if you don’t attack others before the Games. Third, as you probably already know you both are at a disadvantage dealing with older, strong opponents. So you have to compensate somehow".

I get to thinking that Max isn’t so bad. But still, my favorite of the three is Mags. Mags is rubbing my shoulders and actually giving me a look of concern. She kind of reminds me of Sam, and I get the feeling she’s a decent person unlike Rapael who after charging at me says,

“I’ll let that slide once, pretty boy.” And then he whispers “But, if you ever do that again, you’re won’t even have a chance of living”. After Raphael leaves I allow myself to shiver.

I want to ask Max questions but before I can speak Max gives us, or basically just me, the rundown of what’s going to happen. Kasie drifts off while she’s talking, knowing she’s a goner. But I’m hanging at the edge of my seat for Max’s words. I have to try. Once Max realizes she only has my attention she starts addressing me directly.

“Finnick, I want to let you know that I don’t usually help my tributes. That it’s much easier not to. I don’t want to be invested to have you die. But, I think you have a shot. And, if you want my help you have to trust me with certain things, and do exactly as I say.”

I nod. I don’t want to disappoint her, Rose, Sam, or anyone. I want to cry. I know that I can’t because then she won’t help me but, I’m still allowed to want things. Max continues,

“You’re best bet, is to play off you’re gorgeousness. To be flirty, sexy, and lay it on thick. Be the boy everybody wants to sleep with. That they’re mesmerized by you. Nobody wants to have beauty disappear. So that’s how you’ll get sponsors.”

I’m a little grossed out by people wanting to sleep with me. Or maybe Max, a 24 year old, being so blunt. But if this means staying alive, I’ll do it.

“Okay”

“Also, please tell me you’re good with a weapon”

My eyes light up. Maybe if she can get me a trident I can do well and not embarrass myself in front of everybody.

“Yeah, I’m pretty good with a spear or if they have a trident that could work too”

“No, a trident’s really expensive that might not work, but let’s focus on the spear because that’s probably you’re best bet.”

 I’m a little disappointed she dismissed the trident idea so quickly but I don’t say anything cause I don’t want to upset Max as she’s my only chance of winning.

Mags is still sitting next to me sometimes nodding at what Max says and sometimes shaking her head. I get the feeling that Mags is mute but nobody’s mentioned anything about that yet. Still, I’m more looking at Mags than Max because even though Mags is silent, she’s seen more Hunger Games than Max ever has. We keep discussing strategy and plans for a couple more hours until we reach the Capitol.


	3. Stylists

Before we head out of the train towards the reporters Max pulls me aside

“You can’t afford to be impassive anymore. Smile at the cameras and wave. Make it look like you are happy to be here and happy to serve. You may be a darling of the Captiol”

“But--”

“No buts. Not if you’re going to win”

So, as soon as we get off the train. I’m smiling at the reporters that are calling my name, when all I want is to be snarling. Kasie, on the other hand, is snarling, and I realize that Max may have been right to keep me smiling. Smiling makes me look as though I am not worried, and I am carefree. Snarling might look nasty, but not on someone as a young as Kasie, in fact, in kind of makes her seem more harmless.

We’re eventually pushed into a building where I meet my prep team. All of them, look outrageous. One woman is wearing a dress of feathers that covers every inch of her body. Another man, has blue skin, that makes him look like an alien rather than a person. I notice they’re giggling at my body. And one of them with a name so atrocious I can’t pronounce says

“Damn! Look how cute he is! Imagine what he’ll be like in 2 years” 

Ha! If I even live that long. Then my second thought is, I’ll only be 16. I guess that both of those thoughts don’t cross their mind while their grooming me to their pleasure. They don’t feel compelled to put me at ease, even if I am going to die in a week. I mean, they do send children to their death so what was I expecting. Still, it feels beyond intrusive, yet I know I have to listen to Max and do whatever they say. It takes everything in me not to scream.

I’m completely naked when I’m meeting my stylist. And, I hate it, I feel vulnerable and I don’t want a stranger to see me exposed. Finally, I meet my stylist, and if I thought the people of the Capitol couldn’t look more crazy then my prep team, I was wrong. This woman has long magenta her hair spiked in a halo type effect. Her eyeliner is crimson so it looks like she’s bleeding. And while her skin is not altered, her eyebrows have been removed giving off a creepier effect than blue skin. I wonder if she knows how creepy she looks. Probably not. Worst of all though, is the way she’s gazing at me, as if she wants to devour me. It feels wrong. Almost as wrong as putting children in an arena to compete to their deaths. Almost. 

            I wish I could go back to that day where Rose was next to me swimming, and we were playing tag in the water while Sam was watching us, smiling, but definitely worried. That was one of the best days of my life. I didn’t have to work or go to school, or listen to the Capitol. The water was sloshing back and forth and I remember the heat of the sun when I took a breath. I was free. I’ve never, in my entire life have been faster than Rose at swimming, but that day I was invisible. Rose would always get close to tagging me but she could never get close enough. I out swam Rose the entire day, and I remember the way she looked at me: upset at herself, but proud. That night she bragged to my family on how I was going to turn into a fish someday I was so fast. I belonged. That moment feels like forever ago, another lifetime ago.

My uneasiness about my stylist seems valid when she decides to put me in fish netting that barely covers my junk. She looks content. I wish I could do something. Anything, but to play along. I see Kasie and thankfully she is not as indecent as me. Instead she is in a doll type dress meant to make her look young. Can’t they see the cruelness of dressing up a child and then killing them, not someone like me who is at least a little bit older, but a pure child.

I’m taken from my thoughts when I see the eyes of female competitors look at me. I immediately start blushing and have no idea where to put my hands. They definitely won’t take me seriously now. How could anyone take me seriously? I can’t imagine my siblings, Rose and Sam, looking at me. I feel pathetic. I can picture Sam’s face of disgust at the Capitol, and Rose yelling at the TV screen when they see me in this outfit. I wish I was there with them.

I see the other get ups and I’m a little put at ease. District 1 is just wearing jewelry and sparkly things. District 12 is just in black clothes, and I feel a little better knowing everyone looks just as ridiculous as me, except the Capitol, they will never look as ridiculous as me.

Our stylists put on the last bit of makeup onto us, push us into our chariots, and I’m sure I hear one of them say,

“What a stunner that one is, I hope he makes it.”

As if I truly am a toy they don’t want to see discarded.

At last, the chariots take off.


	4. Strategies

Nothing. Nothing could prepare me for the thousands of spectators in the stadium cheering for us. It’s jarring. I see hats flailing, people yelling, and sponsors taking note of how we looked. This is the time to make an impression. I didn’t dare look at Kasie. I haven’t spoken one word to her this whole time and my heart lurches. I can’t think about that now. No, not with millions of eyes on me. My heart is pounding, and with all the yelling in the background I want to bail, to leave this treacherous place.

Instead, I smile. Smile and wave. I could see the crowd going wild, even if I merely glanced in their direction, a Capitol person would point at me and jump up. Yup, it’s official, I am a zoo animal. I see girls giggling at my revealing outfit. Then it hits me, I might be overlooked by the other tributes, but maybe I could get sponsors, surely someone has to acknowledge me in this big of a stadium.

I can hear the Capitol calling our names, as if we are celebrities and not kids about to be slaughtered. I want to take Kasie’s hand and tell her it’s all going to be alright. But it’s not, and I can’t be seen with Kasie or else I’ll be deemed weak.  
            Eventually our horses go into a semi-circle and all the tributes face President Snow as he says his opening remarks,

“We come together, every year, as a reminder of what happened 65 years ago when the districts rebelled. Happy Hunger Games. We wish you the best”

Yes, How could we forget. There’s something about President Snow that makes me never want to talk to him. And while I generally don’t want to talk to Capitol people at all, I take special note to avoid Snow. The only fortunate thing about the Hunger Games is that I still will never have to come face to face with Snow even if I win.

After President Snow’s impactful speech all the tributes are rushed off to the side and taken off of their chariots to meet their awaiting mentors. Raphael is the first one to approach me,

“I didn’t know that someone could show so much skin, and still not be called nude.”, with a mocking tone and as if I wanted to be almost naked.

I’m about to make an attack on him again when I feel the warmth of a hand on my shoulder. Mags. She looks at me with a sad smile, a knowing smile. And I know I can’t attack Raphael now, not in front of Mags.

After Max finishes talking to Kasie, we start walking over to the elevators. Max puts her arm around me and in a hushed whisper starts talking fast.

“We don’t have much time, but keep up the act of sexy. It’s working. I hope you’re as good at talking as you are smiling because you’re going to need it. I’m going to help you. Do not make me regret this.”

The conversation happens so fast that when I reach the elevator it almost feels surreal what just happened. Max has just chosen to help me. Wait. Max chose me over Kasie. I turn my head around quickly, and I see tears starting to form in Kasie’s eyes. I wonder what Max said to her. Nothing good.

When Kasie and I head up to the elevator it’s just us two and our mentors decide to take the stairs. Really. Now I'm wishing I took the stairs to avoid this awkward silence. But then something surprising happens, or at least I think it’s surprising. Kasie talks.

“You have a chance you know. And if anyone in this arena is going to win besides me, I want it to be you. I just wanted to let you know that’s why we’ll be training separately. I know I’ll drag you down and please don’t deny it because that will just make this harder. All I ask is that you outsmart them.”

Acquiescently, I nod. Since when did a twelve year old girl have to be so strong, so mature. I think Kasie may be the most decent out of all of us. Nobody decent ever wins the games.

Then, we’re up to our floor, Kasie leaves the elevator, and I’m ruminating over what she just said. I’m not good at keeping promises I didn’t sign up for. However, the way she asked ‘all I ask is that you outsmart them’, makes me realize that I’ll have to keep this promise. Only one small thing, she didn’t say who to outsmart.

That night I’m eating the most decadent meal of my life. Never, have I lived in such luxury. Is this really what the Capitol is used to every single day of their lives? I start eating the sweet potato, the pork, the cheeses, and somehow I manage to keep it all down. While I’m gorging myself with foods, Max is talking at me, and I’m absorbing every piece of information she throws,

“What you lack in strength, you’ll have to makeup in skill or cleverness. The first days of training you should learn all about plants, snares, and survival skills. All of the tributes may be able to kill each other, but don’t forget that poison plants can kill just as swift as a knife.”

“Wait, you don’t want me to show off my skills?”

“No, not yet. I want you to save that for the individual test. Don’t give the other tributes, or Careers, the advantage of knowing how good you are, and what you are good at. They could easily burn your weapons if they get the chance.”

“Got it.”

“No, I don’t think you do, but I’ll continue anyways”. For the next three hours, Max goes on about survival tips, getting to high ground, the importance of hiding, and not to be lured by the Cornucopia. It all seems too much. I feel like I’m about to take an exam that I didn’t study for, that determines life or death.


	5. Group Training

I wake up the next morning confused. I’m in an unfamiliar bed, with sleek white walls, and a hard brown canvased floor. My first thought is ‘this is not my room’. Where’s Rose? Sam? My chest is convulsing and I jump up. Oh shit. No no no no no! This can’t be happening. But I know it is because I’m still in the Capitol. I try to get my bearings, think of what has happened in the last day. I really thought that I would wake up back in District 4, where I was safe. After a few minutes of deep breathing I allow myself to get up. I cannot allow myself to have any more breakdowns, not if I want to survive. When I finally get myself to calm down I make my way down stairs. I’m shocked and feel a little betrayed as I see everyone else has already been at the table for a couple minutes and eating.

“Glad to know you’ll be joining us. You leave for your first round of training in 30 minutes so eat quickly.” Max says while pushing in her chair and by the looks of it, leaving the room.

“Why didn’t anyone wake me?

“No one wanted to disturb you from your rest. It’s probably the last time you’ll ever sleep so soundly.” I gulp. I should be thanking Max for the extra sleep, but I can’t help and think of how even sleep may be a something I have to fight for now.

I wish I could enjoy the meal of fluffy bread, crispy pork, and eggs, but I have to rush it down if I’m going to be on time. I hastily put on my required training jumpsuit, brush through my hair with my fingers, and run towards the elevators.

At the elevators, Kasie, Mags, and Max are there. I guess Raphael has better things to do then help children live.

“We won’t be seeing you off or else it’ll look like you’re dependent on adults. Just remember, today is about making friends and survival skills” Max says.

Then, Kasie and I step into the elevator and the doors close. I look at Kasie, permitting myself to speak to her for the first time since the competition began.

“I’m sorry I can’t be seen with you today. I wish there was something I could do to help.” I say.

It still doesn’t feel like enough. I don’t think there is anything I could say to make it feel like enough. I just know that if I am going to survive I can’t be allies with Kasie.

“Just do what I asked before, outsmart them or beat them”, Kasie says with a stoic face.

Even though Kasie and I are completely punctual, we are the last ones to show up besides District 12. First, we hear the the spiel from one of the instructors on how everything in the training center works. After the lady finishes talking, we disperse. District 1 and 2 assuredly make their way to the weapons station while I situate myself at the plants and herbs section.

I find myself learning which plants are harmful, good for medicine, and ones that are okay to eat. Then, I go to the knot tying section, when in the corner of my eye I see the Careers start to form. I guess District 4 is not apart of the lucky bunch this year.

At the knots station I manage to be paired up with a girl from District 8, who seems about two years older than me. Surprisingly, she seems to be pretty good at making knots. Although, when I make my redound fishhook knot, it seems to blow her away,

“Wow, that’s pretty good”, she says.

“Thanks. So are yours. How did you get so good at knot making if you’re from District 8?”

“I help my mother a lot with her job as a seamstress and I make some of the textiles designs which sometimes include knots. You’re pretty good too.”

“Thanks"  
We then continue to work in an awkward silence. Neither wanting to be allies this early on. I do consider pairing up with this girl, but I don’t know if she’s actually good at fighting, or staying alive, so I just let myself be open to the idea that in another life we could be friends. I also don’t ask for her name, just in case I might have to kill her, I think it’d be easier to not know.

After a long knot tying session, I study the other tributes. District 1 and 2 are either incredible at sword fighting or knife throwing. They aren’t too good with other objects though, just their specialized skill. And it looks as if they discarded the survival stations. How humble. District 3 is learning how to use weapons that they aren’t too good at. I can’t find Kasie. A lot of the other districts are at the camouflage section. And, the others are trying to specialize on one skill or weapon.

I see the boy in District 1 sword fighting with an instructor, and right about now, he’s looking better than the instructor. I see him perfectly duck, slash, and roll on the floor like he was trained. Right before I move to look at climbing techniques. The District 1 girl whispers in my ear,

“You could join us you know. You’re in good shape and I hear the sponsors like the pretty ones. Our people will talk to your people”, and she walks away.

I shiver.

Is this how the Careers are formed, through stupid whispers and condescending comments?

I assume she thinks I’m going to say yes with my mentor but right now I’m kind of mulling over the fact that maybe I’d rather go at this thing alone. I’m sure if went with the Careers there would be an ‘unexpected’ knife in back. But maybe I could use this alliance to my advantage.

Finally, after a long day, Kasie and I head back to our rooms. Awaiting just outside the elevators is Max and Mags.

“So? How did it go?” Max asks

“Well enough, we did what you said and I got an offer from the Careers”

“Lucky” Kasie mutters at the same time Max says,

“Good. That’s a good start. You’ll accept then.”

“Maybe they just want me to join so they can kill me easily”

“That is a possibility. However, it terms of getting weapons. It won’t be easy to get them without the Careers. You’re physically fit enough from swimming, but they’ve got a couple years on you, so it might be more of a burden. I’ll leave the choice to you.”

I thought about what she said, and I had to agree that staying with them for the sole purpose of weapons did seem like my best strategy. I could always leave them if I wanted as well. Plus, I know I wouldn't get attached. “I’ll join them.”, I say.

“Good, I’ll let the others escorts and mentors know.”

We all have a feast, even Raphael joins. We all start eventually talking. In between chatter I get to talk to Mags. Well, more like I talk at Mags, but it's the most heartwarming conversation I've had in the past two days. At the end of the meal Mags draws a trident into a piece of paper, point at it, and nods. I don't think Mags has given up on the idea that a trident is too expensive of a gift.

Eventually, dinner ends. Kasie and I head up to our rooms. Tomorrow will be another day of group training and the next private training. 

That night Max is right, I do struggle to find sleep. I long to be free. Not just free as in back in District 4, but truly free. I want to go beyond the borders of District 4 and never come back. I wonder if I could make it.


End file.
